


family values

by Anonymous



Category: Bloodline (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes John just loses his temper. Especially around Nolan.
Relationships: John Rayburn/Nolan Rayburn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	family values

Nolan is a brat, that much John knows without having to spend too much time with the kid. He’s not sure how it happened, because Nolan has bounced around from shelter to shelter all his life and has probably never gotten anything he wanted just because he wanted it before. All the same, John thinks he’s a brat.

He’s so smug all the time, is the thing. He sneaks around the house, silent and watchful, ready to pounce on any sign of weakness or vulnerability. If John has an argument with Diana, Nolan will have been around to hear it and he’ll have some mocking remark prepared about how John is a pussy.

It makes John mad, but most of all it makes him want to put Nolan in his fucking place. Coming into their lives, disrupting the existence John had grown used to, and thinking he can be blatantly disrespectful like that? No, he lives on John’s property so he’ll abide by John’s rules.

He contemplates for a long time about what ‘putting Nolan in his place’ would include. Maybe fantasise is a better description because he spends what feels like hours in a daze, daydreaming about pushing the kid’s face into a pillow or backing him up against a wall, caging him in with his arms. Nolan is the type of person who would look especially pretty with tears in his eyes, John decides.

But there isn’t much he can do with Diana she the kids around. Kevin and Meg are too freaked out at the prospect of Danny having had a kid to want to meet him at first so John gets the pleasure of having him all to himself, and when Diana takes the kids away for a temporary ‘break’, it gets even worse.

Nolan will skulk around the house like he’s waiting for John to fuck up, like he’s waiting for blackmail material, and John thinks that probably isn’t too far from the truth.

John gets back from work one night to what he thinks is an empty house. The silence depresses him if only because it reminds him of how his family isn’t here. Signing, he loosens his tie and pours himself a drink.

A voice comes from behind him and John startles, spinning around without his drink. Nolan stands in the doorway, one shoulder leans against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Rough day?” He’s smirking like he’s enjoying the fact that he caught John off guard. John’s temper flares.

“What?”

“You’re drinking alone.” Nolan points out, shrugging casually. “Doesn’t bode well. Not if you want your kids back. Gotta say, I didn’t picture you as the drinking dad kinda guy.”

John curls his hand into a fist and hold himself back from punching the wall as his anger boils over.

“Why don’t you shut your fucking mouth, huh?” The comment cuts through the casual tone of their conversation and, for once, startles Nolan into silence. John rarely bites back and if he does it’s only to tell the kid that ‘they need to have a talk’ or something equally boring. Nolan clearly wasn’t expecting such an aggressive response.

John himself wasn’t expecting his response to be so aggressive, but when he sees Nolan play with his fringe - a nervous habit John has been lucky enough to observe only a few times - he knows it was worth it.

“Whatever, asshole.” Nolan grits his teeth and a muscle in his jaw tics an offbeat rhythm. He moves as if to walk around John altogether but John can’t allow that; his arm darts out and his hand slams against the wall right in front of Nolan’s face. The boy jerks backwards quickly and John can hear the surprise in the short, sudden way he inhales.

When he glances back at John out of the corner of his eye, he looks afraid. John likes that.

“Don’t fucking talk to me like that.” John says, voice low and quiet even though there’s nobody around to hear him but Nolan, who is currently caged against the wall, his body trembling against John’s larger frame.

There’s really nothing to this kid, John notes not for the first time. He’s skin and bone, all awkward limbs and underdeveloped muscle definition. John wants to touch him all over, wants to be the first person to ever do so, wants to make Nolan so overwhelmed that he cries.

With that goal in mind, it isn’t really a difficult task. Nolan is watching John with wide eyes, blinking like a baby bird, lips slightly parted. John moves slowly so as not to startle him into trying to make a run for it– one hand slips down Nolan’s body to settle over the crotch of his jeans, curling his fingers around the outline of Nolan’s half hard cock, whilst the other slides upwards, hot and possessive, to curl around his neck.

“You’re such a fucking brat,” John hisses, low and filthy into his ear. Then he kisses him, takes advantage of the boy’s surprise and presses their lips together. Nolan’s mouth is soft and warm and when John slips his tongue inside his lips part instinctually.

Nolan jerks backwards, makes a pretty, scared noise in the back of his throat as he tries to pull away, but he’s trapped between John’s body and the wall. Unable to go anywhere, Nolan brings his hands up to John’s chest and pushes weakly, but he’s skinny and it’s easy for John to encircle both of the kid’s wrists with one hand, holding him in place. With his other hand, he tangles his fingers in Nolan’s hair and tugs, grinning against the boy’s mouth as he moans like a wounded animal.

Pulling away is almost as fun as kissing him in the first place. He gets to see Nolan, lips red and kiss bitten, pupils wide, cheeks flushed, hair ruffled. He looks like a fucking whore, and when John tells him as much he squeezes his eyes shut and turns his face away.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He asks, voice barely above a whisper. So he’s scared now? Bullshit. John feels another surge of anger and he takes it out on Nolan by grinding his hand into Nolan’s cock, feeling his throat convulse under the palm of his hand. His eyelids flutter shut and he shudders, whole body struggling against John’s grip.

“Teaching you a fucking lesson.” John hisses, fingers fumbling with the button of Nolan’s skinny jeans, struggling with the zip. Nolan inhales sharply, opening his eyes and watching, confused and hard in his pants.

“Why’d you come here, huh?” John continues, even though he knows he won’t get an answer. Nolan can barely breathe, let alone talk.

“Was it just for money? Did you just come here for quick cash? What are you looking for?”

Nolan blinks back tears. He bites his bottom lip, his piercings glittering in the light from the lamp outside.

“I just wanted,” He breaths. “A family.”

John doesn’t say anything else after that. He can’t, not after Nolan’s candid, teary-eyed declaration. He just gets a grip on Nolan’s cock and jerks him off, hard and fast, just on the right side of too tight. Nolan keeps his mouth shut and tries desperately not to make any noise, but John can feel his pulse thrumming erratically in his throat. When he comes his head falls back against the wall with a heavy, painful sounding clunk. He lets out the only noise he’s made since John first touched him: a long, breathy moan.

John pulls his hands out of Nolan’s pants, wiping the come off his hand on his t-shirt. Nolan is shaking, eyes closed and dried tear tracks on his cheeks. He looks so vulnerable like that, looks just seventeen years old again, that John can’t just leave him there.

He’s still hard but he knows he can’t ask Nolan to do anything for him and he can’t leave the kid to go and jerk off when he’s clearly upset. Reaching out, he cups a hand around the back of Nolan’s neck and pulls the kid into his chest, stroking his hair. Nolan doesn’t try to pull away, just trembles in John’s arms.

“Shh,” John murmurs, reality crashing like a wave over his head. “Shh, it’s okay. You’re okay.”

Nolan’s hand comes up to grip John’s bicep, nails digging in in desperation, and tries to get closer.

If all Nolan wants is a family, John thinks, then he can give him that.

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash i’m so sorry


End file.
